WoD Moments
by LShaune
Summary: Some interesting moments on WoD Online. These are actual events.


**Note: This all has actually happened, and while some parts may be left our or paraphrased, I tried to keep it as exact as possible. None of this is second hand.**

**1) **When a swimmerskin commented that she was going skinny dipping in the lake and then talked about how it was illegal to shoot off fireworks in a park... Okay then.

* * *

**2)** Talking to fairest and wizened in the park. The fairest is wearing a dress that is about skintight and leaves maybe three inches of herself unexposed. Alright then, my character asks if she's at all drafty in the dress, since she thinks normal dresses are drafty. She replies that it isn't, in fact she wears this outfit while working at the flower shop. Cue a couple seconds of sudden silence. 

...ST tells her that he doesn't think the fairest would be wearing said dress at the flowershop and I start trying to clear my head of the image of a sweet old man keeling over from a heart attack while trying to get his wife some flowers...

* * *

**3) **A beast hunter was having an emo moment over being silly and trying to prove his love by killing himself. Girlfriend is obviously not very pleased with that idea and was mad at him. After saying that his life was one big mess up, we got a tad annoyed with his constant emo attitude and said: 

Me: Join the club, we meet Monday's and Tuesday's.  
Venombite: And every third wenseday for tea.

Emo pup decided he wouldn't be emo anymore, since we're not all that sympathetic.

* * *

**4)** An OOC moment: While talking in a private conversation with an elemental, it was brought to my attention that the dog beast in our group was systematically hitting on everyone female in the motley. Didn't hit on my character, but she poses as a boy so... Anywho, middle of the OOC conversation the whole 'This is not a horror game, this is a soap opera' thing reared its ugly head and I finally said: 

"Gah! Changes motley name from (blank) to 'As The World of Darkness Turns' There! I did it, and I feel better for it! Heh heh..."

...Every once in a while a motley member will now refer to our group as 'As The World of Darkness Turns.'

* * *

**5)** I don't recall all of this, but I'll put down what I remember. A motley member (Beast, venombite) was swimming in part of Lake Michigan in September to build stamina... Or something. Anywho, there were two girls there that have been deemed his _'Fanclub_.' You are about to find out why. 

One fairest has an obvious crush on the venombite, and the fairest's friend, an airtouched, was kind of... blunt. While tossing the venombite batons to grab in the water, the airtouched continued to ask if the venombite was going to catch pnemoniua, was doing some kind of training... Or if he was simply swimming in the icy water to increase his sperm count. Yeah. I'm serious about that one.

Anyway, much talk later the venombite gets out and pulls out a few packages. You know those bags you break the insides so they warm up? Those kind. However, since there is another thing reffered to as a 'package' you can imagine how the conversation went from there.

The airtouched kept telling the fairest to check out the venombite's "_package_" and the fairest refused, turning red... Anywho, I'll put down some of the conversation I screenshotted for you to see:

Fairest: He keeps his... Package in there? Confused  
Venombite: H-heat p-packs. Breaking the center of the package to heat them up  
Fairest: How many packages does he have?  
Airtouched: Count them? Points to venombite, counting the packages  
Fairest: (whispers to friend) If he's got that many packages, I don't think he needs to worry about sperm count.  
Airtouched: (whispers back) Do spiders really have sperm?  
Fairest: I dunno... They lay eggs right? Maybe they... Put the sperm in the egg? Or... Put the sperm in the mommy spider and it does it for him?  
Airtouched: Hey, she wants to know why you have so many packages. Says to the venombite concerned about his heat  
Venombite: Figures out what they've been talking about Oh my God...

My character was a ways away, since she doesn't enjoy dark waters and hated seeing the venombite diving into the water and not coming up for quite some time. A little later they passed by and the Venombite was laughing while the two girls tried to help him. One said something about package and such...

My character turned to her motley mate and said that she thought they had missed out on an interesting conversation. I wish she had had the guts to be down there...

* * *

**6)** Another incident involving the Fairest and Venombite, minus the friend. Venombite was getting 'social lessons' from another elemental and when told to find a partner for these lessons he went and asked the Fairest. My character was positioned close by and so she watched the... 'Lesson.' 

Started out with an introduction. Venombite was suppose to smile and twinkle in the eyes... Yeah, all that jazz. Venombite tried to smile, looking more like he was going to attack someone, and made a few of his eyes twinkle. The fairest impersonated a celebrity from Tv (Don't recall which one, but not important) and the elemental told the venombite to try again, this time **smile** since his partner was portraying a slut and he could get her into bed easily. Oookay then.

Venombite tries to smile again, and nearly gets the fairest with a shot of venom. Moving on from the smiling thing now, elemental just tells the venombite that it can be a small smile, don't need to show all the teeth. ...Not in those words, but, you know.

They begin practicing small talk. The elemental tells them to exchange likes and dislikes. Venombite tells Fairest that he likes eating bugs, used to like self mutilation, doesn't anymore... Yeah, it was a long paragraph along those lines. Elemental told him... something. Heck if I remember what. Venombite tries to get away from the evil lesson by saying he doesn't want to be eaten, since male spiders are typically eaten after mating.

At this point the elemental explains that the girl won't eat him... Well, won't eat _'him'_ but might _'eat'_ his... Yeah. At this point a lot of people were smacking their heads, the venombite was laughing, and my character turned to her motley mate asking if she recalled that they had missed an 'interesting' conversation in the park. Motley mate elemental said yes. My character said she was glad they hadn't now.

* * *

**7) **This had to do with another motley member, a beast hunterheart. She was talking about a big foot cry baby that annoyed her and... Well, she's normally a very sweet character, but this time I suppose she was annoyed. The big foot was using contracts on her to make her like him or be his friend, and so she had taken offense to him. Since he acted like a baby, she said: 

Beast: Should take out and get drunk. Should (Insert proper word here)'im and make man out of him.

Everyone else promptly fell out of their chairs laughing and she was wondering (IC) what was so funny.

* * *

**8)** A darkling I believe was doing impressions, since he could do them well. He made himself look like Mr. T (Changed face and everything) and then someone told him to do something Mr. T wouldn't do. The guy thought a moment and then got up and danced around saying 'I feel pretty, oh so pretty'... Everyone busted out laughing. 

**More to come later.**


End file.
